


kiss me like you do

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Actors, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, co-stars!chanbaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: You don’t simply kiss your co-star and friend of five years and make it look good. Lalo na kapag in love ka sa kanya. What the fuck.— chanbaek co-stars au; five takes ng kissing scene nila na hindi nag-work, and the one take that changed everything.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	kiss me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> post-valentine’s day fic from me!!!!
> 
> title from time slows down by alea gabrielle
> 
> sa ‘verse na ‘to, ang pelikulang Sila-Sila (2019, dir. Giancarlo Abrahan) ang sinu-shoot ng chanbaek. umattend kasi ako ng isang talk about this film last sunday at na-inspire ako kaya hiniram ko ang pangalan ng main characters ng sila-sila for this fic! (if u have time, pls watch sila-sila!!!! one of the best films of 2019!!!)

Tawang-tawa sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa first take. ‘Yung tawa na nanginginig ang buong katawan at naluluha pa, ha. They couldn’t help it. The lines surrounding their characters’ reunion kiss were exceptionally  _ cheesy _ . Siguro nasobrahan sa panonood ng cringey romcoms at bad fanfictions ang scriptwriters ng pelikulang ‘to.

(Chanyeol was sure it’s Junmyeon’s fault, considering na pinagmalaki nito ang mga naisulat niyang Star Trek fanfictions noong high school. Si Jongdae naman ang pusta ni Baekhyun because he’s a little shit. Simple as that.)

The second take was just as bad. There was no other way to describe it. Napatayo na sa inis ang direktor nilang si Kyungsoo after niyang sumigaw ng  _ CUT! _

“Ano bang mahirap dito, ha?” inis niyang tanong sa dalawa. Pinigilan na lang ni Baekhyun ang matawa sa pandidilat ng mata na ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. This was their fourth project together kaya immune na siya sa drama ng direktor. “It’s just a kiss! Nagawa niyo ngang umarte na nagchu-chupaan sa loob ng sasakyan eh! Why the fuck can’t you kiss like normal people!?”

They glanced at each other for a moment, not answering Kyungsoo’s qustion.

_ It’s your fault _ , isip-isip ni Chanyeol. _ Ikaw ‘tong may gusto na i-shoot ‘to without us rehearsing it. You want this to be authentic, right? Magdusa ka ngayon. _

_ You don’t simply kiss your co-star and friend of five years and make it look good, Kyungsoo _ , gustong isigaw ni Baekhyun.  _ Lalo na kapag in love ka sa kanya. What the fuck. _

First time nilang magka-trabaho sa isang project, at nataon pang mag-ex boyfriends ang roles nila. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were casted as  _ Gab _ and  _ Jared _ , ex-high school sweethearts, so malamang ilang daang beses nang naghalikan ang dalawang ‘to. But as  _ themselves _ , first kiss nila ito onscreen  _ and _ offscreen. Both of them tried to be professional as fuck but, well, ang hirap nga naman pigilan ang bugso ng damdamin minsan.

In the third take, they tried to make up for the second one and totally overdid it with the enthusiasm. The script simply said a soft, slow kiss, yet theirs became a full on make out session with tons of tongue action. Kyungsoo reminded them with a grin that they’re shooting a gay slice of life film for CinemaOne Originals and not a porn movie.

It took them a few moments to regain composure. All they could think about was,  _ puta, sinong nagturo sa kanya na humalik!? _

Hindi na nila kasalanan kung bakit epic fail ang fourth take. In fact, they did the scene quite well. Sinunod nila ang description sa script: soft and slow. Natural. A tad romantic for Kyungsoo’s taste, even. And the most important detail of all?

Yes, Your Honor. May  _ yearning _ na nagaganap.

(Secret na lang kung acting pa ba ‘yon o totoong buhay na.)

Okay na sana, kaso biglang napamulat ng mata si Chanyeol bago pa matapos ang halik. Doon lang niya napansin na tutok na tutok ang lahat ng cast at crew sa kanila ni Baekhyun, sabik sa kung anumang “action” na ginagawa nila. Dumagdag pa ‘tong si Sehun na nagchi-cheer sa kanya, mouthing,  _ “potanea yeol go for it!” _ kasi duh, alam na alam ng co-star kung gaano patay na patay si Chanyeol Park kay Baekhyun Byun.

Confirmed: napaka-unprofessional ng mga ka-trabaho nila.

After the fifth take—na kung saan hindi sinasadyang bumahing si Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol—kinausap sila ulit ni Kyungsoo na ‘wag masyadong ma-conscious sa isa’t isa. “Hindi kayo sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ngayon, okay? Kayo sina Gab at Jared. Internalize niyo ang scene. Nagkita kayong dalawa, Gab at Jared, a year after niyong nagbreak, a whole year pining for each other. Here you are. It’s all about the  _ yearning _ , guys. I want to see that. Alam kong expert na kayo dyan so please, sana makuha na natin ‘to sa sixth take.”

Nasamid silang dalawa sa double meaning ng huling pangaral ni Kyungsoo. Ang direktor naman, proud sa ginawa niyang pep talk.  _ Mission accomplished. _

The script described the scene like this:

_ Walang imik si Gab habang titig na titig siya sa mukha ni Jared. He badly wants to touch him but stops himself. Jared is not his anymore. He’s the one who ended things. He’s unsure. He doesn’t deserve a second chance with him. _

_ His apprehensions are washed away when Jared moves to step out of his personal space and reaches for Gab’s hand. He reluctantly grips it, revels at the familiar warmth radiating from Jared’s hand. Gab shakes his head. He’s so stupid for letting this go in the first place. _

_ Their eyes meet and Gab does the only thing he can think of: he leans in and kisses Jared, softly, slowly, with every intent to convince him that Gab needs him, needs him to stay. That Gab chooses him now, and always. _

_ Jared returns the sentiment by deepening the kiss. _

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat after sumigaw ng  _ cut! that’s a fucking wrap my goodness! _ si Kyungsoo. Chanyeol—not Jared—rested his forehead against Baekhyun—not Gab—, hingal na hingal at nanginginig pa ang mga tuhod. Baekhyun was just the same.

“Good job, guys! I know you had it in you! Break muna tayo then next sequence, okay?” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago ito bumalik sa tent niya.

They let go of each other and Baekhyun grinned.

“So,” he started. Chanyeol returned the grin. “Ano na? Ano ba ang dapat i-count natin as our first official kiss? The second take or the recent take?”

“‘Yung recent, syempre. I’m sure that will make the final cut.”

“100% sure, huh?”

“Yeah. And I’m also 100% sure that’s probably not our last kiss, Byun.”

Baekhyun laughed lightly. “I’m 100% sure, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dumadaldal din ako sa Twitter [**@myeonofilm**](https://twitter.com/myeonofilm) at pwede rin kayong magsubmit ng prompts sa [**Curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/myeonkais).
> 
> maraming salamat! :)


End file.
